fullthrottlefandomcom-20200213-history
Full Throttle
Full Throttle is computer adventure game created by Tim Schafer. It was developed and published by LucasArts. The remastered version will be developed and published by Double Fine Production. Gameplay Game is in third-person. Using the mouse, players click the left button to move him and hold it over certain objects to view their interactive options; a graphic menu rendered as a flaming skull displays a fist ("use", "grab" or "hit"), eyes ("examine"), tongue ("speak" or "taste") and boot ("kick"). After the menu appears, the player then selects one of these icons for the desired interaction. The inventory of collected tools or weapons was invoked by right-clicking anywhere on the screen. It also contains portions where the player is required to drive, combating enemy bikers with punches and kicks and later chains, planks, and other crude weapons. Story The story is set in a dystopian future year 2040 where motorized vehicles are giving way to anti-gravitational hovercrafts. A hardened biker named Ben is the leader of a motorcycle gang called the Polecats. As his gang rides down Highway 9, they come across an expensive white hovercraft limousine. Ben, in the lead, unceremoniously drives over the limousine, crushing the hood ornament. Unknown to the gang, the limo belongs to Malcolm Corley, the CEO and founder of the last domestic motorcycle manufacturer in the country, Corley Motors. Intrigued and impressed, Corley demands his driver catch up to the gang. As Ben and his gang relax at the Kickstand bar, Corley approaches. Malcolm befriends Ben with stories of his past adventures as a biker. Before long, Corley's sinister vice president Adrian Ripburger enters the bar and asks to speak to Ben privately, outside. He asks Ben to have the Polecats appear at the upcoming annual Corley Motors Shareholder's meeting as an "escort". When Ben declines, he is knocked out and thrown in a dumpster by Nestor and Bolus, malicious henchmen of Adrian Ripburger. Ben later awakes and attempts to link up with the Polecats, whom Ripburger has coerced into escorting Corley to the shareholder's meeting. However, Ben finds that his bike had been sabotaged when he attempts to catch up. After crashing and falling unconscious, he is discovered by a reporter named Miranda, who manages to bring him to "just the right person". When he awakens, he meets a female mechanic named Naureen (or Mo for short), who patches up his bike with a few parts she asks Ben to retrieve. Ben finds his gang waiting for Corley while he's in the restroom at a road stop. Meanwhile, Miranda witnesses Ripburger murder Corley outside of the restroom and manages to take pictures. Bolus snatches the camera while Miranda escapes. After they leave, Ben discovers Corley and with his dying words, he tells Ben that Ripburger did this to take over the company and he intends to produce mini-vans instead of motorcycles. Ben must set things straight by finding his daughter, who is revealed to be Maureen. With his gang now jailed in connection to Corley's murder, Ben crosses the desert as a framed fugitive to find a way to clear his name, save his gang, and prevent Ripburger from turning Corley Motors into a minivan producer. He crosses paths with other motorcycle gangs: the speed-addicted Vultures (of which Mo is later found to be a member), the brutal Rottwheelers and the enigmatic Cavefish. After much ado, which included crossing the Devil's Canyon using Vulture's accelerating device, Mo's attempt on Ben's life (since she is assured Ben has murdered her father and remains so until she sees the pictures Miranda have made) and the fiery demise of Ripburger's henchmen, Ben arrives at the shareholders meeting in time to catch Ripburger announcing his reign over the company. Ben and Maureen expose Ripburger as the murderer with the pictures Miranda took and broadcast the last will and testament of Malcolm Corley, who names Mo the rightful successor to his company. Exposed, Ripburger flees the scene. As Ben and Maureen ride away, Ripburger makes one final attempt to ram them off the road in his semi-truck. Maureen's gang, the Vultures, arrive in time in a land-driven cargo plane to immobilize Ripburger's truck. The vehicle comes to a screeching halt over a bridge demolished earlier in the game, and after a final conflict, Ripburger is dropped into the gorge below. Corley's funeral follows and with the Polecats freed and Maureen in her rightful place, Ben rides into the sunset on his bike. Characters *Ben (voiced by Roy Conrad) is the protagonist of the game and a biker gang leader, though the other Polecats spend most of the game in prison with Ben trying to get them out of it. Ben's entire name appears only in the manual as "Ben Whatsisname". Tim Schafer stated that Ben's last name is "Throttle" but it wasn't included in the game because of fears of a legal action by the producers of Biker Mice from Mars, which featured a character by the name of Throttle. *Maureen Corley (voiced by Kath Soucie) is Malcolm Corley's illegitimate daughter and secretly, a member of the Vultures. She has a stoic and skeptic personality, and works as a mechanic. At the end of the game, she inherits her father's company and abandons her biker lifestyle. However, as shown in the trailer, she was supposed to return as a biker in the sequel. *Malcolm Corley (voiced by Hamilton Camp) is the owner of Corley Motors, the last domestic motorcycle manufacturer and a patriarch of the biker society respected equally by all gangs. *Adrian Ripburger (voiced by Mark Hamill) is the Vice-President of Corley Motors and the main antagonist of the game. *Bolus (voiced by Jack Angel) is Malcolm Corley's bodyguard, secretly in league with Adrian Ripburger. *Nestor (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) is Malcolm Corley's driver, also in league with Ripburger, who describes him as the "smart one" of the two henchmen. *Suzi (voiced by Tress MacNeille) is the leader of the Vultures. She is the brains behind an operation to stop Ripburger. *Father Torque (voiced by Hamilton Camp) is the former leader of the Polecats. As the "wise old man", he gives Ben advice on his journey. *'Darrel' (voiced by Nick Jameson) is second in command of the Polecats under Ben. *'Emmet' (voiced by Mark Hamill) is a long-haul trucker with an intense hatred towards police and bikers. He is killed when the Cavefish attempt to hijack his truck. *'Todd Newlan' (voiced by Mark Hamill) lives in a trailer in Melonweed. He owns a junkyard. His best (and only) friend is his dog. *Miranda Rose Wood (voiced by Pat Musick) is a news reporter who saves Ben in the beginning of the game. She witnesses and photographs the murder of Malcolm Corley. *Quohog (voiced by Mal Friedman) is the bartender of the Kickstand. He's a bit of a coward, and easily pushed around. *Horrace (voiced by Bill Farmer) is a souvenir salesman at the Corley stadium. According to the game's manual, he had taken too many falls from bikes without a helmet, but Corley expressed sympathy and gave him a job. *Mavis (voiced by Nick Jameson) is the projectionist for the Corley Motors shareholder meeting presentation. *'Brother #12' (voiced by Roy Conrad) *'Brother #32' (voice by Mal Friedman) *'Mavis' Guard'(voiced by Hamilton Camp) *'Floyd', Gas Guard Gunner (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *'Sizeable Bill' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *'Factory Door Guard' (voiced by Jack Angel) *'Gas Guard Pilot' (voice by Bill Farmer) *'News Anchorman' (voice by Bill Farmer) *'Michael' (voice by Nick Jameson) *'Maximum Fish' (voice by Denny Delk) *'Blotch' (voice by Denny Delk) *'Grand Marnier' (voice by S. Scott Bullock) *Razor (voice by Zachary Barton) *Wendy (voice by Zachary Barton) *Sid (voice by Steve Blum) *Derby Announcer (voice by Alex Bennett) Gangs *Polecats are a relatively normal, outlawed biker gang led by Ben. They spend most of the game off-screen in prison. *Rottwheelers are considered to be dumb, ugly brutes, reflected in their choice of heavy, powerful vehicles. *Vultures are a reclusive gang that favour extremely fast, agile machines. *Cavefish are an underground biker cult known for psychotic behaviour, eccentric dress and strange technology. Development Full Throttle was released only on CD-ROM, featuring a full voiceover soundtrack. The project was led by Day of the Tentacle creator Tim Schafer, who was also its writer and designer. It was also one of the few LucasArts games to use externally recorded music, courtesy of The Gone Jackals. Certain tracks from their then current album, Bone to Pick, were featured in the game. The track that supported the game's introduction was a shortened version of "Legacy", the album's second track. Full Throttle employed several skilled voice acting professionals, such as Roy Conrad, Kath Soucie, Maurice LaMarche, Tress MacNeille, Hamilton Camp, Steven Jay Blum and Mark Hamill. Full Throttle was the first computer game to employ mostly SAG-registered professional voice actors instead of relying entirely on in-house talent and also featured a few pieces of licensed music. According to Tim Schafer, Full Throttle originally would have featured a sequence where Ben undergoes a peyote-induced hallucinogenic psychedelic experience/trip. This was eventually ejected from the game, because the developers couldn't get it to "work out" with the publishing. The concept eventually became the basis of Psychonauts. Being a title from LucasArts, a few Star Wars references were worked into the game. Truck driver Emmet is seen with an Imperial logo tattoo on his right forearm in one scene and a rival driver during the demolition derby sequence was illustrated to look like George Lucas. Also, in a scene where Ben is talking to the reporter, Miranda, she says "Help me Ben, You're my only hope!", a paraphrase of a classic Star Wars line. Reception and legacy The game received, according to MetaCritic, generally favorable reviews and has over the time become a cult classic of adventure games. Weak points of the game included its linearity and short duration — elements that brought the game in comparison to Loom. Full Throttle retains a stable fanbase that keeps developing the setting and the story on their own, for example, through modules for a popular role-playing game system Fudge, 65daysofstatic used an audio clip from the game for their song "Asphalt and Trouble", whose title is derived from said audio. Double Fine Productions anaunce that they are doing the remastered version of the game for 2017. Video Full Throttle Remastered Release Trailer Pre-order Full Throttle Remastered on GOG Full Throttle Remastered Teaser Trailer Full Throttle Tv spot Full Throttle trailer The Making of Full Throttle Full Throttle Remastered with Tim Schafer We play Full Throttle Remastered with Tim Schafer Tim Schafer Plays "Full Throttle" Part 1 External link Full Throttle Remastered on Double Fine Production Category:Games